New Toys
by fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: Stiles has been working more, leaving Scott more than a little horny, so they go to a sex shop and buy some things to play with. PWP, basically. Intended to be a one-off, but I left it open for more if I'm so inspired.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm still not sure about this," Scott said uneasily.

Stiles sighed as he pulled his Jeep up the curb. "Look, you said you get super horny when I'm working, right?" Scott nodded. "Well, this will help. Now you'll be able to get yourself off without me." He turned off the car and slid out.

"I don't see why you can't just work less," Scott whined. "This store looks...filthy."

"That's the point. Look, I'd love to stay home and bang you all day, every day, but one of us needs to work, and you're busy with college. Plus, you're too pretty to be homeless, babe. You'd never survive." Stiles said with a grin. He walked over the store in question and held the door open for Scott.

Scott walked up the building tentatively, looking up at the big neon sign. 'Fatal Attraction', it read. Scott shuddered slightly, as he walked through the doorway.

As soon as they walked they were greeted by purple-haired girl who didn't even look up from her magazine. "Welcome to 'Fatal Attraction', where we kill your urges. I'm Becky, please let me know if you have any questions," she monologued disinterestedly. They stood there awkwardly until she looked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed, getting up and walking toward them excitedly. "Oh, HELL yes! All we ever get is bridesmaids and scared mommies. Finally, some gay guys! You are gay, right? Please tell me you're gay!"

Scott just gaped at Stiles wordlessly, who responded through shocked stutters. "Uh, well, uh, I am. Scott's technically, um, bisexual."

"Oh, this is delicious," she said, eyes gleaming. "My whole life has been building to this moment. What are you guys looking for? We have everything. Vibrators, penis pumps, fleshlights, whips, chains, handcuffs, clamps, shock wands, cock rings, everything. What's your kink?"

Scott would have rather just left then and there, but Stiles was getting into it. "No S&M this time, but I'll keep it mind for when Scott gets a little more experimental. No, we're actually looking for more masturbate-y stuff, of the insertional variety. Scott gets lonely when I'm at work," he said, flashing a saccharine smile at Scott.

Scott blushed. Did Stiles really have to get so descriptive? And Becky was oddly enthusiastic. She was chatting excitedly with Stiles as she guided them to a section full of vibrators and dildos.

"All right," she said, grinning, "what are we looking for?"

Stiles was about to reply when Scott cut him off. "Something safe. I don't want anything ridiculous. Just...something to keep me busy."

Stiles looked slightly disappointed, but said "You heard the man. Safe and sane. Whaddaya got for us?"

"Well," Becky said, turning around to grab a box off the wall, "this is our starter vibe. Average girth and length, various levels of vibration intensity, and completely waterproof. I call it "Mommy's Little Helper". She handed the box to Scott, who read it as Stiles looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Scotty," Stiles pleaded, "we can do better than that, can't we? What's the next step up?"

Becky turned around and grabbed a few more boxes. "These are the same basic design as the one in your hands, but with textures. These are for the soccer moms who are a little more brave than the average housewives. Let's see, we have "Ribbed For Your Pleasure", which has rings all the way down the shaft, "Flux Incapacitator", which varies in girth all the way down, and the ever popular "Naughty Knotty". It's got bumps and ridges all over. Lots of satisfied customers there."

"Now we're talking," Stiles declared. "What're you thinking, Scott? Anything catch your fancy?"

One had, in fact. The "Naughty Knotty" did look kind of...hot. And if it was popular, then it was probably good, right? "I like this one," he said. He was actually feeling a little bit aroused now. And Stiles was so excited, he was practically vibrating himself.

"Good choice," Becky said, returning the rest of the boxes back to the shelves. "Now, let's talk lube."

"Oh, we, uh, we already have some at home," Scott said, blushing. Why admitting that they had lube at home embarrassed him, he had no idea, but he turned tomato red anyway.

Becky led them to a rack of little bottles. "Not like the lube we have, I guarantee it," she said cockily. "You want the ultimate pleasurable experience, right? Well, here it is. We have hot, we have cold, we have hot then cold, we have flavored, we have glow in the dark, we have microbeads..."

She kept listing them off as Scott got more and more confused. Who needed this much lube? And who came up with these ideas? He interrupted Becky as she reached the shampoo and body wash section. "I'll-I'll take this," he said, grabbing one of the ones that heated up.

"Smart choice," Becky said, grinning. "Now, personal question: do you guys ever flip flop? Change it up? Role reversal?"

Scott blushed again while Stiles answered. "Sure, Scott's topped before. He prefers to bottom, but if he's in the right mood, then I'll ride him till dawn."

"Excellent, excellent," Becky replied with a smirk. "We carry a variety of fleshlights ready to receive you."

"What's a...fleshlight?" Scott asked, confused.

They followed Becky to the back corner of the store, which had rows of what looked like large black flashlights. She grabbed one and unscrewed the top, showing its contents to them. "It's basically a handheld fucking device," she explained. "It comes in three forms, mouth, vagina, and asshole. There are a bunch of textures for the inside, too. And they're real easy to clean. You just take 'em apart and toss 'em into the dishwasher."

Stiles nudged him. "What do you think, Scotty? You want one? It can't hurt."

Scott took one of the mouth models and opened it up. At first, it seemed like a weird idea, but it made sense. Plus, the lips looked exactly like Stiles'. If he used the lube that warmed up, it'd be just like a blowjob from Stiles. "I'll take this one," he said, sealing it back up.

"I knew I could get you to open up to new things," Becky sighed happily. She took them over to the register and rang up their items, chattering excitedly. "$43.78," she said as she finished bagging them.

"Wow, I thought that it'd be a lot more than that," Stiles admitted. "I always thought that sex toys were expensive."

"Oh, they are, but I used my employee discount," Becky said, flashing them a grin. "I'm hoping you two are repeat customers. Here are your toys. I dropped in our card with my name and number on the back. You boys call me if you need anything else."

Scott mumbled a thank you as he grabbed the bag and scooted toward the exit. He partially wanted to leave, but he also kind of wanted to get him and try this stuff out. His curiosity had been piqued.

"Don't forget to recommend us to your friends!" Becky shouted as they walked out.

* * *

>"You ready for this, babe?" Stiles asked. Scott could literally feel Stiles' excitement as he started pulling their purchases out of the bag. It was three days later and Stiles finally had a night off. He had promised Scott that the next time he was free, they would try out the toys together. "I still can't believe you weren't even curious enough to try one of them," he said, laying them out on the night stand, along with a couple of small hand towels.<p><p>

"I'd rather just wait and sleep with you," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind. "Why are you so insistent that I try them, anyway?"

Stiles turned around and embraced Scott, who nuzzled his way into the crook of Stiles' neck. "I don't want you to have to delay pleasure because of me. Plus, school will be starting back up again pretty soon, and you like to get your stress out through sex. What are you going to do if I'm not home?"

"Jack off," came Scott's muffled response.

Stiles sighed. "That's sad, Scott, that's truly sad. What are you, 16? Besides, I always thought that sex toys were kind of...I don't know...sexy. The thought of you playing with yourself kind of gets me going," he admitted.

Scott looked up at Stiles. "Really? That's the sort of thing you like?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't know why. I can picture it in my head, and I'm already getting turned on."

Scott extracted himself from Stile's arms and picked up the vibrator, looking it over cautiously. "I suppose it can't hurt..." he said slowly.

Stiles kissed him soundly on the lips. "You're the best, Scotty."

He moved to grab the lube, but Scott grabbed his wrist, dropping the vibrator back on the bedside table. "But we've gotta get warmed up first," Scott said softly, his lips still brushing against Stiles' as he spoke. He pushed their lips back together in a deep kiss. Normally Scott was kind of quiet and submissive, but he always seemed to get more bold and confident during sex.

Stiles' hands ran down Scott's chest and stomach and pulled his shirt off, ripping off his own. As soon as it was visible, he began worshiping Scott's neck with his mouth. He rubbed Scott's muscular chest and gave his nipples and a squeeze and a light tug, eliciting an aroused moan from Scott.

They both dropped their pants and Scott guided Stiles back toward the bed, forcing him to sit down. Scott climbed into Stiles' lap, grinding slowly. He could feel Stiles' erection through their underwear.

Stiles broke the kiss off, gasping for air. "Ready now?" he asked breathlessly. Scott nodded wordlessly. He rolled off of Stiles and peeled off his briefs while Stiles popped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. "Bend over," he told Scott, who happily obliged.

Stiles covered his fingers in the lube, and worked his pointer and middle fingers into Scott's tight hole. Scott inhaled sharply and grabbed at the sheets as Stiles worked his fingers in and out. After a couple minutes. Stiles worked a third finger in and Scott moaned like a dog in heat. The lube didn't actually heat up per se, but created this kind of tingling sensation that made Scott's knees weak.

"You ready for the vibrator, babe?" Stiles whispered. Scott only nodded, eyes squeezed shut. "You're going to have to work it yourself. I wanna watch this."

Stiles tossed the vibrator and the lube to Scott and grabbed the fleshlight for himself. Scott was testing the vibration settings when Stiles interrupted. He now had his own underwear off and had the fleshlight open. "Hey, do these look like...my lips?" Stiles asked, showing them to Scott.

Scott blushed slightly. "Um...yeah. That's kind of why I got it..."

Stiles looked at it again and shrugged. "I'll have to try it out sometime." he muttered. "Always wanted to know what it would feel like to blow myself..."

Scott lubed up the vibrator and lined it up with his hole. He took a steadying breath and began to push it in. It was smaller than an actual dick, but it was also more rigid. He continued to move it in slowly until it was all the way in. He pushed it back and forth a couple of times, enjoying the tingling sensation of the lube.

"Try turning it on," Stiles said, his breath heavy. Scott looked over at him. He was kneeling on the bed slowly jacking himself off, his eyes glued on the rubber shaft penetrating his boyfriend. Scott twisted the end of the vibrator and almost jumped as it whirred to life. It was an odd feeling, but not unwelcome. He turned it up to a middling intensity and began to slide it back in and out.

It was unusual feeling, the tremors running throughout his body, but every time he neared his prostate, waves of pleasure overcame him. His dick throbbed and his breathing became short and ragged.

He looked over at his boyfriend. Stiles was stroking himself patiently, a cocky grin on his face. He leaned over and nibbled on Scott's ear, who whimpered in response. "You wanna take it a step further?" he asked. Scott nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

He gasped suddenly as he felt the fleshlight slide over his dick, slowly moving back and forth. Scott moaned as its textured inside stimulated the sensitive head of his penis. Stiles' other hand took over the vibrator, and Scott used both hands to brace himself against the wall.

Eyes still shut, his body was in sensory overload with everything happening to him at once. He didn't know whether to rock into the fleshlight pleasuring him or the vibrator penetrating him. Meanwhile, Stiles' mouth was doing wonderful things to his jaw, neck, and shoulder. "Stiles, I'm gonna-I need to-" he whispered in between short gasps.

Stiles upped the speed of the fleshlight and the intensity of the vibrator until Scott groaned loudly and came. His orgasm was intense, his hips bucking wildly into the rubber lips that so closely resembled those of his boyfriend. Stiles dropped the toys on the bed and began pumping himself furiously. "I'm so close, god, I'm so close..." he whispered. He suddenly shot all over his stomach, throwing his head back and letting out a cry.

As his breathing steadied, he lay down and cleaned himself off with one of the towels towel, passing one to Scott. Scott dried himself off and then settled down next to Stiles, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest. Stiles stroked Scott's hair absently. He gently kissed Scott's forehead, who returned it on Stiles' chest. "What did you think of the toys, babe?" Stiles asked softly.

Scott hummed contentedly. "I think they'll help when you're away. But I think they're more fun to share with you," he admitted.

Stiles laughed gently. "Well, in that case, we'll have to make a return visit to that shop. Her talk of handcuffs got me thinking..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: All right, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then it got super popular, and I had a flash of inspiration. So, ladies and gentlemen, the second installment of "New Toys".**

* * *

><p>"I'm just so proud of you," Scott said again. He leaned over from the driver's seat and kissed Stiles on the cheek.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, all right, just keep your eyes on the road," Stiles said tersely. "I hate it when anyone besides me drives my baby. It's terrifying. I don't see why I couldn't just drive..." His grip tightened on the handle of the door, his knuckles starting to turn white.

"Well, what kind of surprise would it be if I told you where we were going?" Scott said smugly. Besides, we're celebrating your big promotion, so you shouldn't have to work. Just leave it all to me. We're gonna celebrate in style." He gave Stiles a cocky look.

"Pffft, whatever," Stiles scoffed. "I'd rather just have sex with you. That's all the celebration I need..." He looked out the window, watching the city whiz by. Suddenly, he whirled around to face Scott. "Hey, why does this area look familiar? Have we been here before? I swear, I've seen all this before..."

He continued survey their surroundings as Scott grinned. Suddenly Stiles started bouncing in his seat. "The sex toy store!" he crowed triumphantly. "You're taking me to the sex toy store!"

Scott laughed as he watched his boyfriend practically vibrate with anticipation. "I told you we were gonna celebrate in style!" He exclaimed. "Please, you thought I was gonna deprive you of celebration sex? Give me some credit, Stiles."

He pulled up in front of 'Fatal Attraction' and laughed again as Stiles got tangled up in his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car in his excitement. "Oh man, this is gonna be awesome, Scotty."

Scott took Stiles by the hand and led him into the store. "You have no idea," he whispered into Stiles' ear before laying another kiss on his cheek.

Once they walked in, they were greeted with a loud "OHMYGOD", followed by a purple-haired blur rushing toward them, arms outstretched. "I'm so excited you two are back!" Becky shouted, wrapping them in a bear hug. "Ugh, the other day, I had two different bachelorette parties in here. Both of them were in for like, half an hour giggling at things, and then left with a couple bags of gummi dicks. Women are the worst, I swear. But now you guys are here and everything is all better!"

"Well, you know what we're here for," Scott said with a devious smile. "Show us what you picked out."

"Yes sir," Becky replied, arching an eyebrow suggestively. She gave Stiles a sly smile and a wink before walking into a back room.

Stiles looked at Scoot, his face marked with confusion. "Have you two been planning something?" he asked. "Were you guys talking behind my back?"

Scott tried to look innocent. "Well, as soon as you announced that you were up for a manager position at the restaurant, I knew you would get it, so I dug around at home, found the card for this place, and gave Becky a call. She had lots - I mean LOTS – of ideas. If we had an unlimited budget, and she had her way, we'd never have sex the same way twice."

"All right, but what would you have done if I hadn't gotten the job?" Stiles asked curiously.

Scott shrugged. "We would have had consolation sex," he said simply.

Just then, Becky emerged with two unmarked bags. "All right," she said enthusiastically. "Let's get started. Stiles, Scott filled me in on a few of your sexual fantasies and kinks, so I mixed and matched, and I think I found the perfect combo. Let's get started."

She reached into one bag and pulled out a leather paddle. "Our first item comes to us from Stiles' love of domination, and Scott's curiosity of what it would be like to be spanked. This paddle is made of hand crafted leather, and gives the most satisfying sound known to man. Observe." She raised the paddle and brought it down upon her hand with a crack. Scott and Stiles got simultaneous shivers. "I rest my case," she said with a coy smile.

She dropped the paddle back into the bag, and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. "Our next item stems again from Stiles' domination kink as well as Scott's submission kink. Apparently our little vanilla Scott has a streak of raunchy in him." She smirked as Scott blushed.

She put the handcuffs away and reached into the second bag. Finally, we have our coup de grace, an item that appeals to Stiles' desire for roleplay. Gentlemen, I present to you...the cop uniform." She pulled out a blue cop outfit, complete with sunglass, gloves, and boots. "This item pairs naturally with the handcuffs, and the rough, forceful aura will bring a new, punishing edge to the paddling. Well, what do we think?"

Stiles gaped wordlessly before finally spitting out "Is it weird that I'm already semi-hard?"

* * *

><p>Scott sat on the bed waiting for Stiles. A soon as they had gotten home, Stiles had commanded Scott to wait in their room while he got changed. Apparently, the temptation offered by their new purchases was entirely too great for Stiles to handle. All he had said was "The safety word is banana hammock," then he pushed Scott in and made a mad dash to the bathroom.<p>

Scott was wondering if Stiles was possibly a nymphomaniac when the door burst open and Stiles swaggered in, dressed up fully in the cop uniform. The sunglasses hid Stiles' chocolate eyes, which made Scott feel slightly intimidated. He was also wearing the pair of fingerless leather gloves that Scott found very sexy, but even sexier were the paddle and the two sets of handcuffs dangling from his hip. Gone from his face was the usual bright, cheery smile: in its place was a stern look that only further intimidated and aroused Scott.

Stiles grabbed Scott by his upper arm and roughly spun him around. Scott felt a pair of handcuffs quickly click over his wrists and lock shut. He felt one of Stiles' hands snake around his hip and squeeze his thigh, while the other slid around his chest and started tweaking his nipple. "So, I hear that you're not cooperating with the authorities, is that right?" Stiles growled in his ear. Scott whimpered as he felt Stiles' rock-hard cock grinding into him through his pants. "It's too late to turn back now, boy. You have to deal with the consequences now."

His muscular arm wrapped completely around Scott's chest, pulling him back against Stiles and immobilizing him. Stiles' other hand undid Scott's pants and started groping him. Stiles leaned in and started kissing Scott's jawline, teasing it with his tongue. Scott moaned and his penis quickly became erect, reacting to Stiles stroking it and fondling it gruffly.

Stiles released Scott, then pulled down his underwear. He sat on their bed and beckoned Scott over wordlessly. Scott shuffled over, feeling a little embarrassed being naked from the waist down. Stiles pulled Scott down so that he was ass-up over Stiles' lap. Stiles unhooked the paddle from his belt and ran it across Scott's bare bottom. "I'm going to teach you to cooperate," he growled.

He brought the paddle down with a 'whap!' Then there was another. And then another. Stiles spread them out, spanking Scott agonizingly slow. Scott realized that the anticipation and anxiety he felt waiting for each new spank turned him on. Stiles liked feeling powerful. He let out a moan at a particularly hard smack. He felt his ass turn red, and his cheeks blushed maroon to match. He felt Stiles' erection growing through his pants, pressing up against Scott's hip. Scott whined at a couple more particularly hard paddles, then heard Stiles toss the paddle across the room. "I think it's time you pleasured me," Stiles snarled.

He stood them both up, and then ripped open his shirt, revealing his chest and abs. Stiles put his hand on Scott's head and forced him down onto his knees, bringing Scott eye level with his abs. He pressed Scott's face into them, and Scott was helplessly aroused by Stiles' musky scent. "Worship them," he rumbled.

Scott deeply inhaled Stiles' smell, and began licking and sucking his captor's muscular stomach. Stiles hummed contentedly as Scott's hot mouth exalted the glory that was Stiles' body. His hand ran through Scott's hair, directing Scott's face to various pleasure points on his body.

Suddenly, he forced Scott's head even lower, and Scott found himself kissing Stiles' crotch though his pants. Stiles hissed as Scott mouthed at it gently, rubbing its form across his face. "You like my big cock, don't you? Mmm, god, you are so good at that..."

He suddenly shoved Scott back against the bed. He unzipped the tight black slacks, and his long dick flopped out, staring straight at Scott. He took a step forward and put his hand back on Scott's head. "Open," he commanded. Scott did as he was told and dropped his jaw. Stiles instantly shoved himself into Scott's open mouth and essentially began fucking Scott's face. His hips slammed into Scott, and it seemed that every other second, Scott got a deep whiff of that intoxicating scent.

Scott was just starting to get used to his involuntary blowjob when Stiles pulled out. Wordlessly, he pulled Scott up and spun him around again. He heard Stiles fiddling around behind his back, and suddenly, his right arm was free from the handcuffs. "Wha-" he started to ask, but Stiles cut him off by pulling off his shirt, lifting him up, and throwing him on the bed. He quickly straddled Scott's chest and handcuffed his left wrist to the bedpost. He took the other cuffs from his hip and did the same with Scott's right wrist. As Scott tugged on the cuffs, he realized that he was completely at Stiles' mercy now that he was shackled to the bed.

Stiles watched as Scott struggled against his bonds. He started slowly stroking himself as he licked his lips. Scott became a little scared as he noticed Stiles trembling with excitement, a predatory look on his face. Stiles got off his bed and admired his handiwork, silently appraising Scott's bound and completely naked form. He leaned over and took Scott's half hard cock in his hand. With a devilish smile, he stroked it a couple times, then engulfed the entire thing in his warm mouth.

Scott flung his head back and moaned as Stiles' head slowly bobbed up and down. Stiles' tongue teased and probed the sensitive ridge of Scott's head, then moved to the small slit at the peak of the head. Scott desperately wanted to run his hand through Stiles' hair, to physically let him know how amazing this felt, but he was still cuffed to the bed, so all he could do was writhe in pleasure.

Stiles pulled off and let Scott's now rock-hard dick go, leaving Scott shivering and trembling on the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off over his shoes, leaving him in nothing but boots, a hat, and his sunglasses, which Scott found incredibly sexy. He grabbed a bottle of lube from Scott's bedside table, and quickly stroked himself to his full glory. He then kneeled on the bed in between Scott's legs. He lifted up Scott by his hips, and settled Scott's ass on his legs, and positioned himself at Scott's entrance.

Still holding Scott by his hips, he slowly forced his way into Scott's tight hole. He suddenly felt a mass of heat press up against him as Stiles hovered over him. He nuzzled Scott's neck and gently kissed it. Scott felt Stiles' hips press up against him, and realized that Stiles' full length was already inside him. He took a second to get adjusted, then kissed Stiles' temple and said "go".

Stiles slowly started pumping in and out of Scott. As he started picking up speed, he started thrusting harder and harder. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot through Scott as Stiles slammed into his prostate. "FUCK!" he cried loudly. Stiles topped in a panic and whipped off his sunglasses. "Scotty, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Scott shook his head, gasping for breath. "Fuck, baby, whatever you did, keep doing it. That felt AMAZING," Scott panted.

Stiles grinned and began slamming back into Scott with a passion. Scott moaned in ecstasy as Stiles stabbed his prostate over and over again. An overwhelming sense of euphoria came over Scott, and before long, he came all over his torso.

Scott could feel Stiles slowing down inside of him. He pulled out, stroked himself a couple of times, and then spilled a huge load of his sticky seed all over Scott. He leaned over and kissed Scott passionately, then collapsed on the bed next to him.

Scott heard Stiles groping around the ground for a second, and sighed in relief as he produced a set of keys. Without getting up, he unlocked one of Scott's cuffs and then set the keys on his chest with a cocky grin. "You do the other ones, I'm too tired."


End file.
